Dare
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Sora dared me to kiss the next person who walked through the door. Little did I know that one simple act would turn my life upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I originally planned this as a fairly long one-shot, but it took on a life of its own and just kept flowing onto the paper, so i'm splitting it into chapters. At least two, but maybe three. Which would you prefer? Not my characters, unfortunately.**

It started with a kiss. Not many people can say that the first thing they did with someone they just met was kiss them, but that's where it all began.

I'd been dragged to this new club - it had just opened a couple of weeks earlier, and Sora was itching to try it out. Personally, I wasn't bothered. A club was a club, as far as I was concerned. They all played loud, pounding music and sold overpriced alcohol, and Sora was always determined to make me get up and dance. He was yet to learn that I preferred music at a volume that wasn't going to burst eardrums, or that I only drank alcohol when he ordered it for me. Every time I sat down, as far away from the speakers as I could get (which, admittedly, wasn't very far), Sora would come bouncing over and accuse me of being a miseryguts, or some other ridiculous description.

Anyway, this club didn't seem to be any different from all the others we've been to – Sora almost got thrown out for looking too young, even though his ID card said he was over eighteen, loud music, drinks and all the rest. To my surprise, it wasn't completely crowded – it was possible to move around without getting up close and personal with everyone else.

I knew something was up when Sora announced he was bored. If I'd had any sense at all, I'd have dragged him home, kicking and screaming if need be. When Sora's bored, it means trouble for anyone around, which meant me, that night.

"I dare you…"

I never could say no to a dare, and he damn well knew it. "Sora, stop right there. Don't say anything else."

"I dare you to… kiss the next person who walks through the door."

A kiss? Well, that could have been worse. I could cope with that one. He'd definitely come up with worse dares than that before (by worse, I mean more embarrassing). Strange how it was always his idea, yet I was the one who ended up embarrassed by it all. Never mind.

I almost changed my mind when the door opened and my "target" walked in. But I've never chickened out of a dare, and I wasn't about to start. It wasn't the fact that he was male – I have to admit, that doesn't bother me, and Sora knows it, or he'd have said "the next girl who walks through the door". I can't remember the last time I saw someone who looked that attractive, though I have no idea why I was so attracted to him. He'd obviously arrived on a motorbike – the helmet was in one hand, and he'd got this wild, spiky hair that looked bright red under all the flashing lights of the club. I didn't move until Sora pushed me, at which point I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

Before he had time to figure out what was happening, I'd sauntered casually (yeah, right) up to him and pressed my lips to his. That was it – dare fulfilled. I turned to leave, to go back to Sora, who was wolf whistling madly, but he caught hold of my wrist, pulling me back.

"And what was that all about?"

He had a really fierce glare, and I knew that I wouldn't get away with making something up. He looked like he'd be able to tell if I was lying.

"My friend… dared me to kiss the next person who walked in."

"And that just happened to be me."

It wasn't a question – he was stating a fact. But I nodded anyway, just to confirm it.

"Lucky me."

Before I could respond, he'd pulled me into another kiss, a deeper, fiercer one. Despite all my instincts telling me to pull away, that this guy might be dangerous – I didn't even know him – I didn't. When he let go of me, I dashed back to Sora. He scared me, though I was most definitely interested. He was, without a doubt, far more experienced than I was, and I didn't know how far he'd try to take it. Or how far I'd actually let him go.

"I only said a kiss! That looked really intense." Sora, of course, had been watching the whole thing like a hawk – he always did, if I was with a guy. Not that he's interested in men like that, but he does like to watch.

"I was only intending it to be quick. He's the one who pulled me back, Sora."

"I know, I know. Finish your drink and we'll go dance."

Great, more dancing. "You go on, Sora. I'll join you in a few minutes." I pushed him towards the dance floor, and he went, eagerly.

I stayed where I was, holding my drink in one hand, and watching Sora. The boy danced like a maniac, and always had. It really was safer to stay out of his way. Not that everyone realised – the man I'd kissed earlier was out there on the dance floor, looking like he was talking to Sora. It wasn't any of my business, and I certainly wasn't going to interrupt.

Eventually, Sora made his way back over to me, looking like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Come on, we're going home."

I always end up half-carrying him out of clubs. I swear, the boy just doesn't know when to stop. Pushing him into a taxi, I saw the redhead putting his helmet on and starting up a powerful-sounding bike. Strange that he decided to leave at the same time we did. Just coincidence, probably.

**AN: Anybody interested in reading the next part? The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to type up the next chapter quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was really impressed with the response to the first chapter, so here's part two for you.**

I'm glad Sora decided to leave when he did – I had to get up for work the next morning. Just because he could afford to pay his university fees didn't mean I could. So, every Saturday I worked in a coffee shop in town. It didn't pay a lot, but it helped.

Unusually, it was nearly empty in the café – hardly any customers came in all day. Perhaps the rain was keeping people at home. I spent the majority of the day staring out of the window, watching the cars go by.

The bell over the door rang, alerting me that someone had just entered. I looked up, only to see the man from the club last night. In the daylight, his hair looked unnaturally red, and he had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. I decided not to refer to the previous night – I wasn't even certain he'd recognised me.

"Riku, is it?"

I knew without checking that I wasn't wearing my name badge, seeing as I hadn't been able to find it that morning. Sora must have told him when they were dancing. I nodded. He obviously had recognised me.

"Your little friend told me I could find you here."

"And why are you looking?" My voice seemed to be working of its own accord. That wasn't what I'd intended to say.

"Look at it this way – a guy comes up to you and kisses you. You've never seen him before. Wouldn't you be intrigued?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Not even a squeak. Though a squeak would probably have been even more embarrassing than silence.

"Was it really a dare, Riku?"

The way he said my name was so sexy – no-one had ever made it sound quite like that before.

"Yes…"

He smirked. It wasn't the same expression Sora gets when he's plotting something, but that glint in the eyes was definitely there.

"Then I dare you to get over here and do it again." He sat on one of the tables, obviously waiting for me to go over there. And like a moth drawn to a flame, I did. I walked over to him, slowly, wondering if he really did want me to kiss him. But the reaction when my lips brushed against his was all the answer I needed. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. The kiss was more gentle than last night, but no less passionate for it. One of my hands reached up to play with his hair, which was surprisingly soft, considering how spiky it looked. My other hand simply rested on his shoulder. When we broke apart, we were both gasping for breath.

"Well, now what?"

"Normally, I'd ask if you wanted to go get coffee, but that's not really a good idea. So… how about we get something to eat instead?"

I pretended to think about it. I didn't really need to – the answer was obvious.

"Sounds good to me."

"Your friend also told me that you get out of work at five, so I guess you're almost finished here."

I checked the time on my watch. The last few minutes (well, since he'd arrived) had gone by really quickly.

"Just let me tidy up, then we can go."

That's when, for some unknown reason, I realised that I still didn't know anything about him. Absolutely nothing at all.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

He laughed. "I thought you'd have asked before now. It's Axel."

I don't think I've ever cleaned up the counter so quickly – all I wanted was to get out of there, to go with him. Crazy? Maybe. But there was something about him I just couldn't resist.

Luckily, the rain had eased off by the time we left – I had to walk home later and didn't want to get soaking wet in the process. Axel led the way down the road and into a tiny restaurant I'd never even noticed before. He clearly knew the staff, as they all seemed to appear when we entered. I perused the menu while he chatted to them. I'm pretty sure they were talking about me, since I heard my name mentioned once or twice. However, when I looked up, having decided what I wanted, a bubbly blond kid came bouncing over to take my order, and pushed Axel into a chair opposite me as he did so.

During the meal, we actually talked, which wasn't something we'd actually done up until that point. I found out he was a year older than me – just turned twenty-one, and lots of other things. In turn, I told him about me and what I was doing.

I found myself studying him closely, and he was doing the same to me. When our eyes met, his expression was unmistakable – it was lust, and I was feeling the same way. He threw some money on the table, shouted goodbye and practically threw me out of there. I found myself pressed against the wall, kissing him frantically. His hands were sliding under my shirt, and it was a sign of how desperately I wanted him that I didn't stop him, didn't tell him we should go somewhere more private. We were in that small alleyway just outside his friends' restaurant, in full view of anyone who walked past. Not exactly where I'd have chosen to do something like this. I think he realised then, what we were about to do and where we were, because he pulled back, straightening my shirt.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else."

"I think so."

He headed over to the motorbike that was parked in the corner, out of the way. I have to admit, I was nervous. I'd never been on a bike before, and he could tell.

"Here." He handed me his helmet, while he started the engine.

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet?"

"I've only got one. You have it."

I struggled with it, until he took it from me, placing it on my head and tightening the straps. I clambered clumsily behind him onto the bike, and wondered where to put my hands. He just laughed, and placed them round his waist.

"You have to hold onto me."

The journey to his place was only short, but it seemed to take forever. Partly because I was afraid of the bike, and partly because I wanted him so much and had to wait. I was actually shaking by the time we arrived, and he thought it was funny.

"You'll get used to it."

Would I? That implied I was going to be spending a lot of time with him. I wanted that, definitely, but did he? It seemed like it.

I followed him into the building, and then into the lift. He just had to live on the top floor, didn't he? Not that I had anything to complain about, when his lips collided with mine yet again. We managed not to do anything more until we were in his flat, at which point he practically pounced on me. I didn't care; I was happy for him to do anything he wanted by then. Hands tugged at clothes, trying to remove them. One of us had enough presence of mind to suggest we move to the bedroom, which might be more comfortable than the hallway, but it took far longer to get there than it should have done.

Our clothes were probably scattered all over the place – by the time we reached the bedroom, we were both down to just our boxers. He pushed me onto the bed, crawling up over my body, with a very predatory look on his face. Until then, I hadn't been nervous – I'd wanted him too much to think about what was actually involved. But now, even though I still wanted him, I'd started to worry. It must have shown on my face, because he just lay down next to me, stroking my hair back with one hand.

"Not done this before?"

"No…" I paused, unsure of myself.

"Not with another guy, you mean."

He'd figured it out, really rather quickly.

"I don't usually go this far on a first date, so…"

Some people might not have liked what that implied – he'd done this before. As for me, I was relieved. It meant one of us knew what to do, because I sure as hell didn't. I kissed him, again. We seemed to be doing that a lot. It had the effect I wanted, though – it stopped my mind thinking about how this was going to work, and just let my body get on with it. At least my body knew what felt good.

**AN: There's one more chapter to this - the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, it ended up being a three-part story. Here's the final part.**

Several hours later, I woke up sticky, sweaty and slightly sore. I smiled at the memory of it – Axel had definitely known what he was doing. I turned to look at him, expecting him to still be asleep, but he wasn't. Those green eyes were looking up at me, and he grinned.

"Don't know about you, but I could use a shower."

"Me too."

He's definitely inventive, I'll give him that. I thought the whole purpose of having a shower was to get clean, but it turned out he had something else in mind. We did, eventually, stop doing unspeakable things to each other and wash, but even that wasn't simple. He insisted on washing my hair. Until then, he hadn't known that someone playing with my hair basically turns me into a melting pile of goo. It didn't take him long to work out that I was enjoying it maybe a little too much, and that just started him off all over again. Not that I was complaining – it felt far too good. When the water went cold, we dragged ourselves out of the bathroom, and started to gather up the clothes we'd so carelessly abandoned hours before.

"Riku, I think your phone's ringing."

It was. I could hear the ringtone that Sora had programmed in for himself, so I knew that's who was calling. Actually, he was probably wondering where I was – I'd normally have been home a few minutes after I finished work. We share a house – it's close to the university we both attend, and it means Sora has someone to keep an eye on him – he's not good at being alone. I eventually found the phone – just as it stopped ringing. Typical. Looking at the screen, I saw that he'd already called fifteen times. I definitely had to let him know where I was.

Before I could dial the number, the phone rang again. I didn't even need to hear the ringtone to know it was Sora.

"Hello."

"Riku, where have you been? Where are you? Are you ok?" Sora had a habit of asking questions faster than people could answer him – you just had to interrupt him.

"Sora, calm down, I'm fine."

"It's that dude from the club, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have told him where you worked."

"Yes, I'm at his place, and no, he didn't kidnap me or anything like that. I'll see you later, Sora."

"Ok. Bye."

It's never a good idea to have a long phone conversation with Sora, and I really didn't want to sit there in just a towel any longer. A towel that was slipping, I might add.

"Your little friend?"

"His name is Sora, and he thought you'd kidnapped me."

That smirk was back. That damned sexy smirk that made me want to jump on him.

"Then I guess I'd better take you home, before he really starts panicking."

Scrambling back into my clothes, I half-wanted him to rip them back off, but he was right. I did have to go home and deal with Sora.

I survived the madcap motorbike ride, and didn't shake nearly so much when I got off the bike this time. Sora was waiting at the front door for me – like he was a parent waiting for his rebellious teenager to get home. He'd obviously been watching for my arrival.

Axel murmured in my ear, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Seeing you?"

The smile I got from him lit up his face in a way I hadn't seen before.

"I'll pick you up here at… say, noon?"

"Sounds good to me."

The kiss that followed left Sora in no doubt whatsoever that Axel and I were now a couple. I had to pull away before we started to go any further – we'd already established that it wasn't something we wanted to do in public.

"See you tomorrow."

He waved as he rode off. I stood there, watching, until he was out of sight, then turned to face Sora, who was looking somewhat triumphant.

"You can't complain about one of my dares again, when you look at how that one turned out!"

I laughed. I just couldn't help it. And because laughter is contagious, or seems to be, Sora soon found himself joining in as well. We must have made a peculiar sight, standing on the front lawn in hysterics. I didn't care, I hadn't been so happy in a long time. And it was all due to Sora and Axel, a most unlikely pair.

**AN: Authors live on reviews. Feed the author by clicking the little blue button.**


End file.
